Séptimo Cielo
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Kaiba, Jounouchi, Malik y Honda zafan cuerpo a un bar para discutir cómo celebrarán el 14 de febrero, y sus respectivas parejas armarán una de las grandes en el lugar. Feliz 14 de Febrero No pidan más.


**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai   
**Autor: **RavenTears   
**Beta: **Little Kei   
**Notas del Autor: **  
~El nombre del fic es por el bar de Tifa Lockheart (Final Fantasy VII).  
  
**Dedicado** a todos los que tienen el buen gusto de leer mis fics. Este fic lo hice por el Día de la Amistad. Nada de flores o bombones: un fic es más productivo. Que pasen un buen día. Sí, lo sé, soy un tacaño.   
  


**Séptimo Cielo **

  
  
**Ubicación tiempo-espacio: ** Bar "Séptimo Cielo", 13 de Febrero del 200X. 20:00 horas.   
  
Jounouchi caminaba detrás de Kaiba mientras que el castaño se abría paso entre las mesas. Era un bar bastante conocido y muy caro, pero como era Kaiba quien pagaría, Jounouchi no tenía problemas en pedir el trago más caro, de esos que tenían un par de gotas de licor y lo demás era puro hielo.  
  
Esa noche el bar "Séptimo Cielo" estaba muy concurrido. Por fin llegaron a la mesa reservada por Kaiba; tenía un lugar preferencial y estaba algo más alejada de las demás.  
  
-Gran lugar. Deberías invitarme más seguido -comentó Jounouchi, sentándose frente a Kaiba.  
  
-Bien, pero tú pagas.  
  
-Entonces, no.  
  
Se insultaron mentalmente durante unos segundos hasta que los interrumpieron y decidieron pedir sus tragos. Kaiba pidió de los caros, el mejor. Jounouchi no se sorprendió al escuchar que se pedía el trago más caro del lugar. Por su parte, el rubio pidió una ensalada de frutas, una copa de azúcar y dos botellas de WHISKY GLENFIDDICH, de 30 años.  
  
-¿Dos? -preguntó Kaiba, después de escucharlo.  
  
-La segunda es para mi viejo.  
  
No esperaron mucho. Los tragos llegaron y fue Kaiba quien sacó el tema.  
  
-¿Has hablado con Yami?  
  
-Sí, muchas veces. Pero no hemos hablado sobre lo de mañana. ¿Tú?  
  
-Me da igual que mañana sea 14 de Febrero. Pero creo que Yugi querrá salir.  
  
-Perfecto. Sabes que si las cosas no fueran así, te desearía que te diviertas con él.  
  
-Lo sé. Es una lástima que Yami esté en el mismo cuerpo. No, creo que lo peor del asunto es que tú estás con Yami.  
  
Mientras lo escuchaba, Jounouchi cogía una fresa y la metía a la copa, la cubría totalmente de azúcar, se la comía y al final se tomaba un buen trago de whisky.  
  
-No -comenzó a decir Jounouchi, mientras metía un pedacito de piña a la copa de azúcar-. Lo peor del caso es que tú estás con Yugi.  
  
-No puedes culparlo por tener buenos gustos.  
  
-Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, la culpa es de Yami. ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien tan excitante como yo?  
  
-No -se quejó Kaiba-. Ya está ebrio.  
  
-...Pero dejemos de hablar de cosas hermosas.  
  
-No estamos hablando de mí.  
  
-¿Quién es el ebrio, Kaiba?  
  
Pasaron varios minutos conversando; uno que otro insulto y/o amenaza solía escucharse. Nada fuera de lo común entre ellos. Yugi era pareja de Kaiba. Yami era pareja de Jounouchi. Jounouchi y Kaiba se odiaban. Pero lo peor era que Yugi y Yami estaban en el mismo cuerpo. Era una cuestión sobrehumana conservar las parejas. Pero gracias a la calculadora y genial mente de Kaiba, tenían "organizado" un horario, y siempre teniendo especial cuidado con Yugi; después de todo, de él era el cuerpo.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
-¿Ustedes? -preguntó Kaiba.  
  
Jounouchi giró la cabeza. Honda y Malik se estaban sentando en la mesa contigua.  
  
-Mira, Malik -dijo Honda-. Aún no chupamos nada y ya estoy alucinando.  
  
-Par de idiotas -se quejó Jounouchi-. ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
  
-Tus alucinaciones insultan, Honda -se rio Malik.  
  
-Así que sí eran ustedes -comenzó a decir Kaiba-. Siempre veía un par de motocicletas en el estacionamiento.  
  
-Lo ves, Malik: esa limosina sí era de Kaiba.  
  
-Ya, Honda. No me has respondido.  
  
-¿No es obvio? Esatmos aquí por la misma razón que ustedes, supongo -dijo Malik.  
  
Honda era pareja de Bakura. Malik era pareja de Yami Bakura. Honda y Malik se llevaban muy bien, incluso con Yami Malik. No tenían los 215 de I.Q de Kaiba, pero sí menos problemas con los horarios. De día Honda y por las noches, Malik. Al fnal era Bakura quien terminaba medio muerto, o medio vivo.  
  
Los cuatro comenzaron a discutir cómo podrían pasar un 14 "normal". Malik sugirió una orgía, pero Kaiba y Honda se negaron.  
  
-Yo no tengo problemas, pero no quiero a Yugi en una orgía.  
  
-Kaiba tiene razón; creo que es porque es el más sobrio. Y no creo que Bakura esté de acuerdo.  
  
-¿Y si los drogamos?  
  
-Cállate, Malik.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Ya estaba bien entrada la noche cuando el bar se puso en movimiento.  
  
-¡Qué guapos!  
  
-¡Ven a mi mesa!  
  
-¡Mejor a la mía!  
  
-¿No quieres bailar?  
  
-¡Les invitamos tragos!  
  
Yugi y Bakura se abrían paso como podían. Cuando llegaron a su mesa, la encontraron ocupada.  
  
-Bakura-kun, la mesa está ocupada. ¿Aún quieres tomar algo?  
  
-Está bien, Yugi. No hay problemas con eso. Yo creo que ellos se quieren divertir.  
  
En ese momento ambos cambiaron a sus versiones Yami.  
  
-¡Malditos imbéciles! ¡Esta es nuestra mesa! -gritó Yami Bakura, levantando la pierna y colocando un pie encima de la mentada mesa.  
  
Entre Yami y Yami Bakura se deshicieron de los infelices. Se sentaron como dueños de casa y pidieron a gritos sus tragos.  
  
-¡¿Cuánto cobras?!  
  
-Amigo, ¿no quieres bailar?  
  
Un sujeto pasado de copas se atrevió a coger a Yami de la muñeca y lo levantó de un tirón de la silla. Yami le asestó un codazo en el pecho y luego lo golpeó con el dorso de la mano en la cara, mandándolo a la inconsciencia.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-¡Agh! Me tocó -se quejó Yami.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que es porque te vistes como un puto.  
  
-¿Algún problema con eso? Parezco uno, pero no lo soy. A diferencia de ti.  
  
-Sabes que ya no soy puto.  
  
-¿Malik te ha amaestrado bien? -se burló Yami.  
  
-¡Yami! -gritó Yami Bakura.  
  
Un sujeto se lanzó contra Yami, pero Bakura le rompió una botella en plena cara, tirándolo sobre otra mesa.  
  
-¡Bakura! -se quejó Yami-. ¡¿Tenías que romperle la cara con un ROYAL SALUTE?!  
  
-¡Maldición! Pensé que era un YE MONKS.  
  
Los dueños de la mesa donde cayó el infeliz se pusieron de pie. Uno se adelantó para golpear a Bakura, pero Yami le lanzó un botellazo.  
  
-¡¿Y eso qué era?!  
  
-¡Era un CARDHU! No vas a llorar por eso, ¿no?  
  
Varios sujetos se estaban uniendo a la pelea. Comenzaron a rodearlos en torno a la mesa.  
  
-¿Cuántas botellas tenemos en la mesa? -preguntó Yami Bakura.  
  
-Como 3 de tequila y un VERMOUTH MARTINI.  
  
-Sí la hacemos.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
**~Al otro lado del bar~**  
  
-¿Qué demonios pasa allá? -preguntó Honda.  
  
-Se está armando una pelea -contestó Malik, poniéndose de pie-. Va a ser una grande. Pobre Bakura; se lo está perdiendo.  
  
-De seguro Yami y Bakura se divertirían con esto -comentó Jounouchi, entretenido.  
  
Una botella reventó en la mesa de Kaiba y Jounouchi.  
  
-Oh, casi se me olvida -dijo Malik, esquivando un vaso-. Kaiba, ten cuidado con la botella.  
  
-Maldito...  
  
-...Imbécil -terminó Jounouchi-. Se está poniendo feo.  
  
El bar completo se unió a la pelea. Un mozo pasó corriendo y Jounouchi lo jaló del cuello. Una botella rozó su cabeza.  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! -le gritó.  
  
-¡No lo sé, señor! ¡Pero todo comenzó con el sujeto vestido de negro y correas y su compañero de cabello blanco!  
  
Los cuatro se miraron con cara de querer escupir lo que estaban tomando. Antes de que reaccionaran, Malik cambió a Yami Malik y tiró la mesa hacia adelante para hacer una barricada. Jounouchi hizo lo mismo; los cuatro ya estaban seguros de los botellazos, pero necesitaban un plan.   
  
-¡Yo voy por Bakura! -se ofreció Honda-. ¡Jounouchi, tú vas por Yami.  
  
-Yo los cubro -dijo Yami Malik, pasando la lengua sobre sus labios.  
  
Honda y Jounouchi salieorn corriendo. Las botellas y las sillas volaban; tuvieron que saltar a varios sujetos que se golpeaban en el suelo. Honda no tardó en ver a Yami Bakura: estaba tirando a matar. Kaiba se puso de pie; quería ubicar a Yami entre la gente. Alguien le lanzó una botella, pero él la cogió por el cuello en pleno aire y se la devolvió al tipo que se la mandó, haciendo que le reventara en plena cara.  
  
-Buen tiro -dijo Yami Malik, impresionado con las técnicas _ninjutsu_ de Kaiba.  
  
-Nadie va a golpearme con una miserable botella de ron. -Hasta la marca había visto el alto.  
  
Kaiba no tardó en divisar a Yami y Jounouchi saltando sobre las mesas que aún estaban en pie. Ambos ya estaban cerca cuando dos sujetos se lanzaron contra Yami. Kaiba se adelantó y pateó una silla que derribó a los infelices.  
  
-Deberías ser futbolista, Kaiba.  
  
-Cállate, Yami. No lo hice por ti; el cuerpo también es de Yugi.  
  
Honda estaba ocupado rompiéndole la cara a un imbécil con los puños. Por otra parte, Yami Bakura se lanzó contra la barra del bar y desapareció detrás de ella. Yami Malik lo vio y también se lanzó sobre la barra, cayando del otro lado junto a Bakura.  
  
-¡¿Malik?! -preguntó Bakura, tratando de levantarse.  
  
Yami Malik se levantó antes que él, lo levantó del cuello de su camisa y lo besó salvajemente. Una botella reventó en la barra cerca a ellos.  
  
-¡Imbécil! -le gritó Yami Malik, cuando se separaron-. ¡¿Whisky y tequila?! ¡Vas a cagarte la maldita garganta!  
  
Yami Bakura sabía que su pareja era muy bueno detectando sabores en su boca.  
  
-¿Qué tenemos para matar?  
  
-Barra libre.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
La pelea estaba en su mejor momento cuando llegó la policia. Tratarían de llevarse a todos los que pudieran.  
  
-¡FUGA!  
  
Kaiba ubicó la salida de emergencias y abrió la puerta de una patada bien encajada. Pero Honda estaba arrinconado entre la pelea y los policías. Jounouchi, que estaba más cerca lo sacó a punta de tirones, aunque él se quedó atrás.  
  
-¡Lárguense! ¡Kaiba, saca a Yami de aquí!  
  
-¡No! ¡Jounouchi! -gritó Yami, y regresó al lado del rubio.  
  
-¡Maldición! -se quejó Kaiba. Odiaba a Yami, pero tenía que cuidarlo; era el cuerpo de Yugi también. Regresó.  
  
-¡Idiotas! -gritó Honda, que también se unió a ellos.  
  
Yami Bakura y Yami Malik se miraron y decidieron divertirse un rato más.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
-Feliz 14, Kaiba-kun -dijo Yugi.   
  
**Ubicación tiempo-espacio: **Cárcel de Domino City. 14 de Febrero. 00:00 horas.   
  
-Igualmente, Yugi -contestó el castaño.  
  
-Feliz 14, Bakura -se escuchó decir a Honda.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Bakura -comenzó a decir Malik-. Dile feliz 14 al imbécil ése.  
  
-Malik, el otro dice que gracias, o algo que sonó a eso. Y que el otro Malik tenga... Que tenga un feliz puto 14.  
  
-Aquí con ustedes, ya lo estoy teniendo.  
  
De hecho, no sólo Malik; todos estaban teniendo un feliz puto 14, MÁS PUTO QUE FELIZ.   
  
-Yugi, dile a Yami lo mismo, pero sin lo de puto.  
  
-Sí, Jounouchi-kun.  
  
La escenas nos ponía a los seis "amigos" en la misma celda. Yugi y Bakura estaban sentados, Kaiba y Malik apoyados en la pared con los brazos cruzados, lejos de los otros, Honda en los barrotes y Jounouchi sentado en el piso.  
  
Media hora más tarde, Kaiba había _chantajeado_ a medio Departamente de Policía para que lo dejaran libre a él y a Yugi, con el historial limpio y sin ninguna prueba que dijera que alguna vez estuvieron ahí.  
  
Malik miró a Bakura. Bakura miró a Honda. Honda miró a Jounouchi. Jounouchi miró a Yugi. Y Yugi miró con sus grandes y bonitos ojos a Kaiba.  
  
-No podemos dejarlos aquí, Kaiba-kun.  
  
-Yo sí puedo.  
  
-Kaiba-kun...  
  
Kaiba se detuvo; no podía negarse a Yugi.  
  
-Los odio -declaró Kaiba.  
  
Otra media hora más tarde, Kaiba había sobornado a la otra mitad del Departamento de Policía para que dejaran salir a los otros 4.  
  
Cuando por fin estuvieron afuera, Yugi miró a Kaiba.  
  
-No existe otra forma, ¿verdad?  
  
-No, Yugi, no existe. Tendremos que ver cuánto tiempo sobreviviremos con estas relaciones.  
  
-Hey, Rey de los Juegos -dijo Malik-. ¿Quieres apostar cuántos 14 de Febrero más pasamos los 8 juntos?   
  
_

FIN

_  
  
  
  
Lista de Precios:   
  
**~WHISKY GLENFIDDICH, **30 años: $ 150. Jounouchi se pide un par de estos al principio del fic.  
  
**~WHISKY ROYAL SALUTE: **$ 169. Es la primera botella que Bakura revienta.  
  
**~YE MONKS: **$ 10.90. Yami Bakura rompe un Royal Salute pensando que es un Ye Monks.  
  
**~WHISKY CARDHU: **12 años, $ 34.90.  
  
Así es como cuestan los tragos aquí en Perú. No sé si en otros países existe mayor diferencia en precios. Los precios los saqué de mis catálogos de tragos. Te muestran el precio de Whisky y hasta cuánto cuestan los vasos. ** ¡Amo mis catálogos! **  
  
**+Notas del Autor: **  
  
~Esta es la clase de diversión que me gusta para los 14 de Febrero: armar una carnicería con tus amigos, y salir vivos de ella.  Carnage Before Breakfast   
  
~Minutos antes de escribir el fic, había estado tomando limonada española con **WHISKY Johnnie Walker, Black Label **. Creo que eso me animó a tipear este fic rápido. **Little Kei **tomó poquito.   
  
**Nota de Little Kei: **  
  
Raven bien sabe que no tomo porque no tengo cabeza para los tragos. Además, los que prepara Raven matan neuronas y queman hígados. Sus amigos... Perdón, sus _víctimas_ no se quejan... ¡Claro que no lo hacen! Si se quejaran, ¿quién les haría sus tragos rompeneuronas después?   
  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast   



End file.
